yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamei Sute
Please do not edit this unless your helping with G&S One of Princess Shadinella's OCS Credits Chalkpai Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Pumpkinhero2 For everything used in the portrait Appearance Kamei has brown hair tied into a sideway ponytail. She has black eyes and wears black glasses. She wears normal white socks. Backstory Kamei was born into an average family. She never faced any problems with her family. The only problems she faced was in school. When Kamei was four she used to get bullied a lot for looking like a "Nerd". People would hurt her and steal her glasses. Sometimes they threw her glasses into the pool or throw her books from the rooftop. After getting bullied for very long Kamei grew tired of them. She shouted at them only to collapse to the floor. She woke up at the nurse and she told her that she injured her bullies which was a lie since the bullies hit her then injured themselves to frame her. After getting shouted at for things she didn't do Kamei decided in order not to get bullied she had to be mean to everyone. She soon transferred to a new school where she was never nice to anyone Meeting With Sora Kamei met Sora at high school. He tried to talk to her but she tried to ignore him, But Sora never gave up. He tried talking to her until she couldn't ignore him and started talking to him to. Kamei suddenly felt something unusual about Sora. She felt he is not like anyone who just ignores her. She felt she started to "Love" him. Kamei soon felt happy to be friends with him Relationships Positive Sora Sosuke: Kamei started to like him and will confess on Tuesday near the Fountain Area Family: Kamei loves her family a lot. She enjoys talking to them. Neutral Midori Gurin: Kamei thinks she is a bit funny Negative All the students except Midori and Sora: She hates them only because she fears getting bullied Quotes "What do you want? Make it quick!" Asking Kamei to talk "Don't think this will make you my friend! Now screw off!" Complementing Kamei "I don't care about them so go! Go!" Gossiping to Kamei "No I wont. Think am easy? Asking Kamei to follow (Rejection) "Fine but make it quick" Asking Kamei to follow (Acceptation) "No, do it your self" Asking Kamei to distract someone "A task? If your willing to help then go help yourself" Sticks Tongue Out Asking Kamei if she has a task "Bleh" Kamei Witnessing blood "Yeah that's better! Next time try to kill yourself" Kamei Witnessing murder "Woo! Are you planning to kill someone?" Kamei seeing someone holding a weapon "Did you hurt yourself? Good job sweetie!" Kamei seeing someone bloody "Great (student's name) is dead!" Kamei witnessing a student corpse "N-no.. Cries" Kamei witnessing Sora's corpse One Hundred Questions * Please tell us your name. * Kamei Sute don't act like you don't know * When is your birthday? * Seventh of April * Your blood type? * I don't know * Please tell us your three sizes? * None of your freaking business * Tell us about your family composition. * One sister One father one mother one brother * What's your occupation? * Am a student * Your favourite food? * Cheese * Favourite animal? * Bats. Not quite sure why people dislike them * Favourite subject? * Art * Dislike subject? * Language I don't need to know any other languages other than Japanese and English * Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? * Boy: Sora Sosuke Girl: My sister * Do you enjoy school? * No! Its hell * Are you in any school clubs? * No they all are pretty lame * What's your motto? * Stay strong * Your special skill? * Rejecting people * Tell us about your treasure? * My little sister she is really cute * Describe yourself in a single word? * Broken * Your forte? * None of your business * Your shortcomings? * eh? * Places in your memories? * A bed * What is your favourite drink? * Water * How good can you swim? * As good as a fish * Your timing in 50-meter race? * I never did a 50-meter race * Your hobby or obsession? * Cooking * Disliked food? * Tomatoes * Anything you want most currently? * Hate * Afraid of heights? * No * Dislike thunder? * No * Rainy or sunny? * Rainy * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? * No * What do you eat for breakfast? * Sushi * Do you believe in ghosts? * No * Can you play any musical instruments? * No am not interested * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? * Indoor * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? * No * Do you have a cellphone? * Yes * How long is your commute to school? * I don't know * Do you have more friends than most? * I don't need anyone other than my family and my crush * Your favourite sports? * Running * How good can you cook? * I can cook a lot of things * Favourite colours? * Black and White * Anything you can never forgive? * Bullying * How tall are you? * Not telling * Shoe size? * Not telling * Your dreams? * Bleh! My dreams are broken * Do you have any marriage desires? * Err.. * Do you dislike hot drinks? * No * Do you like bitter coffee? * Ew. * Bed time? * 10:30pm * Wake up time? * 9:30 Pm * When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? * Bed person * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? * Yes * Do you have any tips on losing weight? * Don't eat * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? * Warm soba * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. * Right arm * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. * Meeting Sora * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. * I tripped on my sister * What's the name of your school anthem? * I don't know and I don't care * What's your favourite flower? * Daisy * What's your favourite saying? * Make it quick * What's your favourite four kanji phrase? * What is kanji? * What comes to mind when you think about spring? * Burning blossoms * And summer? * Cold Watermelons * What about fall? * Hours of sweeping the yard * And then the winter? * Lots of cold snow * If you had a time machine, where would you go? * To the time i was bullied so that i punch them into the next week * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? * Manga * What's your allowance? * Anything I want * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. * "She's very mean" * What are your hobbies? * Cooking and Drawing * Tell us your weight. * BAKA! NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! * What are you capable of? * Hm * What do you wear when you go to bed? * My undies you pervert * Has anyone ever asked you out? * No * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? * I would hug my sister as tight as possible * Tell us about your daily routine. * Wake up go to school get back home sleep do homework eat * What is something you always carry with you? * A notebook * Western food? Japanese food? * Japanese food * How do you commute to school? * I don't pay attention to these things * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? * Kiss my sister on the forehead * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? * Check if my sister is alive or not * Where are you living right now? * In a house DUH * What kind of place is it? * Its a house DUH * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? * Someone tried to talk to me * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? * Getting bullied * Do you like roller coasters? * No I have to keep holding my glassez * How's your eyesight? * Not very good... I need to wear glasses * What's your favourite holiday? * Christmas Holiday its long and fun * What job do you have in school? * I clean the class desks everydat * What do you do in your freetime? * Read * How long do you study every day? * 5-9 Hours * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? * I might rely on sora? * What do you do on the weekends? * Read * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? * I would want to be a rich girl who doesn't get... Bullied * Are the school rules really strict? * No * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? * A bento * How many friends do you have? * 2 One classmate and One sister * Do you take any detours when you go home? * No * Are you interested in any actors? * No * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? * Bullshit! Asking things you shouldn't ask! HMPH! Trivia She acts mean but she is really kind She is a hard rival since you cant easily earn her trust if you want to eliminate her peacefully She is easy to kill since she stays alone most of the time No one will care if she dies except Sora who would feel really sad if she passes away Category:Students Category:Females Category:2nd Years Category:Evil Category:OCs Category:Princess Shadinella's OCs